1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for cosmetically improving the appearance of skin, lips, hair, eyelashes, and/or eyebrows. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel topical compositions that are useful to enhance the overall appearance of the skin, lips, hair, eyelashes, and/or eyebrows, by imparting a filling and/or swelling effect, and/or reducing the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many cosmetic formulations, it is desirable to have certain parts of the skin, especially the face, to appear fuller. Facial lines and wrinkles can be present anywhere on the face, but are particularly noticeable, and occur most frequently, on the lips and around the lip area. The appearance of fine facial lines and wrinkles is a concern for many during the aging process. Reduction of, or at least concealing, the appearance of facial lines and/or wrinkles is an important function of cosmetic skin compositions.
Lip compositions are commonly used to impart a cosmetic finish or color to the lip. Conventional lip compositions are semisolid mixtures of waxes, oils, and colorants. Wearers of lipstick and other colored lip products have traditionally encountered difficulty with fine facial lines that commonly form around the lips. These facial lines often cause lipstick to bleed or spread into them. When bleeding occurs, the lipstick will settle into the lines and emphasize their existence by depositing color in the crevices. Use of colored lipliner to aid in the maintenance of lipstick on the lips can be somewhat effective, but it still does not fully prevent the bleeding. Traditional lipliner aims to prevent the bleeding of lipstick by forming a barrier around the lips. Many lipliners are in the form of a waxy pencil that deposit color on the lips in hopes of maximizing the length and the intensity of the lip color. However, lipliner can easily wear off and the lipstick can subsequently bleed into the facial lines. Conventional lipliners are not designed to take preventative measures with regard to fine lines and wrinkles on or surrounding the lips.
Another desirable attribute for cosmetic formulations is to provide volumizing effect to hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows. Mascara compositions are one type of product that is commonly used to achieve aesthetic effects such as thickening and/or lengthening of eyelashes or eyebrows by using glossy film formers, waxes, colorants, latexes, and/or thickening agents.
The present invention is a two-part composition for a cosmetic for application to skin surfaces, such as the facial lines on or around the lip area. The composition can also be used in formulations for application to the hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows.
It would be desirable to have cosmetic products that provide both filling and swelling effects to skin, lips, hair, eyelashes, and/or eyebrows. It would be further desirable to have cosmetic products that provide both a filling and swelling effect, and also exhibit excellent feel aesthetics.